


背離血緣

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	背離血緣

康瑟琪下床後，撿起地板上的黑色皮褲，慢條斯理地一腳、一腳套上。在拉上拉鍊的同時，眼睛也在地板上找尋她的內衣和嫘縈襯衫。走了幾步彎下腰，拾起內衣然後扣上，再往前一步跨過不屬於她的灰色衛衣，或者該備註“曾經是她的”。她拿起襯衫穿上，繞過床尾，走到另一邊的床沿坐下。她看著躺在床上側睡的女人，手上原本扣著扣子的動作不自覺地慢了下來，她分心而開始專注看著女人的睡顏。女人總是這樣，總是讓她眼神黏上後就無法移開。

窗外灰濛濛的天光透進來，讓人無法分辨此時是幾點幾分。但康瑟琪知道她該走了。

女人暴露在棉被外的裸露上肩，烏黑的長髮披散著，也無法遮擋她光潔而白皙的肌膚，纖瘦的身材使得蝴蝶骨線條分明而誘人。康瑟琪舔了舔上唇而後咬住自己的下嘴唇，試圖忍住似長牙般的癢、忍住想咬上的慾望。她回過神，低下頭看著自己的手接續剛剛未完的動作，將鈕扣一顆、一顆往下扣著。在扣上倒數第二顆時，女人的手從棉被探了出來，握住她的手。康瑟琪停下動作，抬眼就看到女人還昏昏欲睡的迷濛雙眼，眨了眨眼想看清自己。

「妳要走了⋯⋯」女人帶點鼻音而微啞的聲音，都糊在一塊不易辨識。可康瑟琪還是聽出來了，她不容許自己錯過她的一言一語。

「嗯，時間差不多了。」

女人睡得迷糊惹人憐的模樣，讓康瑟琪還是忍不住了。她心底的惡魔說服了她，不要留下痕跡就好。於是她撥開披散在女人肩上的頭髮，傾下身吻上那幼嫩的肩頭。女人難耐地低吟了一聲，那是催促、也是邀請。心底的惡魔更加興奮地在康瑟琪耳邊鼓譟著：不夠、不夠，再來。她還要、她還要妳。

「留下來。」

「妳明明知道的，」原本埋頭在女人脖頸間反覆地舔吻著的康瑟琪，一聽到女人的慰留，就順著下顎線沿路親吻而上，置氣地輕咬她的耳廓後，帶著氣連同話語打進女人的耳裡。「我沒有辦法忍受。」

康瑟琪才剛起身，女人就掀開棉被，對著她露出裸露的身軀，女人狡邪地笑了笑伸出雙手圈住她的脖頸往自己拉，一同倒回床上。女人討好地吻上康瑟琪的唇瓣，送出自己舌頂了幾下，那緊閉的牙關就為她敞開，便探進腔室捉著對方的與她共舞。

放任女人肆無忌憚地擁吻幾回後，康瑟琪稍稍退開，卻仍捨不得離得太遠。女人濕熱的嘆息打在她的唇上，彷彿她們還親吻著。

「好了。妳累就繼續睡吧，別送我。」康瑟琪刻意避開追著自己不放的目光，用棉被將女人蓋得嚴實，而後起身一一將地板上的衣褲拾起，疊放在床尾。走出房門要掩上時，才匆匆看了一眼女人的背影。

沒有先往大門走，而是先繞去浴室照了鏡子，左右擺頭著檢查自己的儀容。離開浴室前，康瑟琪定睛在漱口杯中那成雙成對裡不屬於女人的牙刷上。突如其來的怒氣讓她想把那隻牙刷丟到馬桶裡沖掉。她搖著頭甩掉這個荒唐的想法，催促自己趕緊離開，她已經超過預留的時間太多了。康瑟琪走回客廳拿起沙發上的包，從地上撿起昨晚被女人脫下，而隨手一扔的飛行外套。穿上外套的康瑟琪坐在玄關旁的椅上，彎著腰鬆開她長筒馬丁鞋的鞋帶。她開始後悔不該穿這鞋子出門，太費時了。而正當解完一隻才剛套上腳，大門就響起開鎖聲，康瑟琪嚇得抖了一下，故作鎮定而手上卻加緊速度鬆開鞋帶。

「喔妳來了。」一個男人的聲音從頭上落下，伴隨著寵溺地摸頭。

康瑟琪嗯了一聲，裝作不經意地甩了一下頭髮，想甩開男人殘留在身上的溫度。

男人在她身旁脫下鞋後，從她面前經過。康瑟琪敏鋭地聞到男人身上有和女人衣物一樣的香味。她倏地蹙起眉頭，剛剛在浴室壓下的怒氣全都跑了回來而變本加厲地猖狂著。

「柱現呢？」

聽到女人的名字被男人親暱地喚起，康瑟琪更加煩躁了。不知不覺加重手上的力道，連帶回答的語氣都不耐煩了起來。

「還在睡。你讓她睡，別進去吵她。」

「嘖，知道啦。有嫂子疼就會兇哥哥了，真沒良心。」

康瑟琪聽到早已被她從生命驅逐出場的稱呼，強塞進她的耳中。讓她非得正視明擺在眼前的事實，該被驅逐出場的不是稱呼、也不是男人，而是自己。

「我走了。」鞋帶連綁都沒綁，康瑟琪趕緊套上鞋就想開門離開令她窒息的空間、還有那個有血緣關係的男人。

「欸，不留下一起吃午餐嗎？好久沒一起吃飯了我們。」

「你們吃就好。」康瑟琪頭也不回地打開門。

「欸等等，那妳下次什麼時候有空過來？」

「看情況。」

疏離的聲音隨著關門聲一同落下。男人不以為意，而他也不會察覺到妹妹出現在他家的情況，只會發生在他出遠門的時候。康瑟琪像是落荒而逃的逃兵，可自己能逃去哪？逃到天涯海角也逃不了流淌在血液裡罪惡與牽連。

灰濛濛的天空開始滴下細雨，入冬的寒風挾帶雨氣的冰涼從沒扣好的下襬灌了進來，康瑟琪打了一個冷顫。此時包裡的手機響起來訊息的提示音，康瑟琪拿出手機點開。

_怎麼辦，我已經開始想妳了_

康瑟琪能想像出女人的聲音，此刻就在她耳畔響起，那可以是撒嬌的、也能是魅惑的。她圈起雙手小心翼翼呵護著手中易滅的燭火，她將與那燭火在被道德良知放逐的冰寒之地，相互取暖苟活。

_我也是_


End file.
